


Collision

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, hq!! - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cc/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After colliding so hard with his team-mate, his friend, how was he even conscious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> After reading chapter 117 I literally "noped", turned off my tablet, went to my computer, and wrote this xD

Any sort of cheer from the crowds or their opponent's family was killed the instant Tanaka's voice rang out. The silence now made it clear how hard your heart was banging in your chest. Your feet were moving even before you thought of it.

"____?!" Your friend called out to you but you were already to the stairs, making your way down to the ground floor as quickly as you could.

Thankfully, your thrashing heart was keeping your mind from processing any worrying thought you had as you saw his body in a heap on the court floor. He looked like the one time as a child you dropped a cup, something stable and supportive turning into nothing more but a heap of fragile fragments of what it once was. To think it was your boyfriend of all people made your stomach flop. " Excuse me!" you tried your best to move through the crowds in the hall. Groups of teams preparing for their battle while others were either relishing in their victories or licking their wounds from loss. " Please!" you yelled as several tall teens stood in your way, " Excuse me!" Parting like a puddle they moved from your path, allowing you to run to the infirmary. Your shoes skidded to a stop as he was sitting in a bed with his coach sitting next to him.

"Coach, I need to be back there." The strain in his voice tugged at your now calming heart. How could he be like this? After colliding so hard with his teammate you were surprised he was still even conscious.

"Out of the question. Right now your main concern is resting your injury so it's not a recurring problem in the future." Ukai sighed and rubbed the back of his head, " Besides have faith in the team you've worked so hard with."

"Ahno," Your voiced wavered, unsure if you should be interrupting this moment or not.

Karasuno's coach blinked up at you and then to Sawamura who's expression flipped from agitation to surprise. " I guess that's my cue to leave," Ukai stood before shoving his hands in his pocket. " Please make sure he stay here for the whole match."

Sawamura's eyes widened more, "Coach, I can--"

" Yes sir." You moved past the coach to take his seat, your eye's not leaving sawamura's as he watched Ukai leave to join back with the others. The captain's injured cheek was now swelling from the pain, causing his left eye to squint.

The dark brown eyes had now moved to yours, piercing you with guilt for promising to keep him bed bound." Daichi-kun, don't give me that face please." You looked away as your hands fidgeted in your lap. Your emotions had been on a whirlwind already, from panic to calm to heartache and now regret. Who knew volleyball could be so exciting.

"I need to be out there _____. They need my support. They need me…." Sawamura took in a deep breath, holding back what emotion was burning his eyes. " I need them…" He clenched his fists as he leaned forward in his sitting position. "If we loose this, this will be my last game. Here, bound to this bed instead of fighting to the very end."

"Vollyball is a game of six right?"

Sawamura blinked and looked over to you as you were now leaning forward and grabbing one of his fists.

" Vollyball is not solely resting on one's shoulder," You ran your fingers over the clenched fingers, letting them unwind in your hands and feeling the soft vulnerable under belly of his palm. " You all carry that loss, and yeah it would be your last game of your high school career but to be on a team that went from the "flightless crows" to " the returning karasuno" that's been buzzing from everyone's lips in this gymnasium is something you could never loose." You felt the strong fingers in your grasp move around and inclosing one of your hands in it's giant trap. You felt years of practice and matches, win and lost rubbing against your skin. You simply looked up at his calm expression and gave him a warm grin. " Like your coach said, have faith in the team you have worked so hard with."

Sawamura looked down at the thin fabric covering his lower body, letting what you said sink deep into his troubling conscious. " Do you think we'll win?" He looked up to see your devious toothy grin.

" That school and their cheer family has a snowball's chance in hell of winning."

Sawamura let out a light laugh, you and your way with words. He squeezed your hand though, " sorry I scared you. Your face was so pale when you walked in here."

You shrugged with a smile as you looked back at the door where you nearly slid into. " it's okay, as long as you are alright. How are you feeling?"

" I lost a tooth," Sawamura's small grin made his swollen cheek push his left eye shut causing your eyes to widened.

A missing tooth?! Great now your boyfriend's calm smile would now looked like one of the wild second years. " A tooth? really?"


End file.
